happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Brexit
Last Brexit is a Halloween episode by Joshy Krueger. In this episode, Josh takes his relatives and friends on a vacation to Great Britain. But he sees that the country has become a horrible place ever since it cut ties with Europe. Roles Starring: * Josh Featuring: * Giggles * John * Patriot * Decker * Chipton * Paws * Flaky Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends * Drama * Tokio * Hiss * Scotty * Tex * Platypus Aliens * Ghastly * O'Hare (The Euro-League) * Weebit * Alfred * Lumpy * Sniffles * Nutty * Petunia * Cryptie * Cuddles * Icy and Eggy Plot Prelude and title card: Drama comes on to a stage and warns the audience about the last act of 2018's Halloween haunt, which is about the horrors of a terrifying event. A grey background appears. The word "Last" fades in slowly, before the word "Brexit" in red, white and blue appears. Main plot: In 2016, Josh watches the news and is stunned to know that the United Kingdom has voted unanimously to leave Europe. Josh shrugs and believes it can't be that bad. Fast forward to 2019, Josh opens the trunk of his car and inserts his suitcase. His brother John, his sister Giggles and Josh's friends Patriot, Paws, Decker and Flaky appear with their cases. John is eager to visit England for the first time in years. Josh struggles to close his trunk until Patriot helps him. Just then, Ghastly the ghost appears from the ground and warns Josh not to visit Britain, as she has payed a visit to the country last week and it is in a terrible state. Josh fetches his vacuum cleaner and sucks in Ghastly. Paws wonders what Ghastly was talking about. Josh is reminded that the UK voted to leave Europe, but reassures his friends that everything is going to be alright. At the airport, Patriot sees Tokio, Hiss, Scotty, Tex and Platypus Alien waiting for their flights. Patriot tells them where they're going. Tokio replies with "Japan", Hiss replies with "Australia", Scotty replies with "Scotland", Tex replies with "Texas" and the alien replies with "Platypi 8". Flaky sees a sandwich bar, but Josh restrains her by telling her that the sandwiches have peanuts in them. On the plane, Josh and John sit comfortably next to each other. Sniffles the pilot starts the plane and they fly off. Scotty looks at the plane and waves goodbye, until he is reminded that his flight to Scotland is due. Scotty walks to the gate, playing his bagpipes. Hours later, the airline lands on a runaway at an airport just outside of London. Josh steps out with his suitcase. The others stumble and fall down the steps. Josh shakes his head. When they entered the terminal, Paws sees that there aren't many people there. Josh thinks it might be a working day. John ponders on where they should go first. Patriot has an idea. A montage of photographs of Josh, his relatives and friends at various places in England; Stonehenge, Stratford-on-Avon, Dover, Manchester, Liverpool, Portsmouth, Nottingham, Cornwall, Bath and Hadrian's Wall. That night, the group make a stop in London and stay in a hotel. Josh and John have a room to themselves, so do Patriot and Paws, Giggles and Flaky, while Decker stays by himself. The next day, Decker is rudely awakened by a petroleum bottle that smashed through the window and set his room on fire. The crew step out of the hotel to see London in a mess; buildings are on fire and windows have been smashed. Paws picks up a newspaper on the sidewalk and reads that Britain has crashed out of Europe without a deal, resulting in food shortages, economic collapse and a wall on the Irish border. Cut to Ireland, where O'Hare and Weebit are saddened that they can't jump high enough to get over the wall. Josh and the others explore the dirty London streets, surveying everything that Brexit caused. They pass by some Londoners vomiting and dying due to lack of medication. Decker waves a miniature European flag to calm himself down. They look at buzzing power lines and street lights blowing up. Suddenly, a group of Londoners with knives and forks appears in front of them. Josh insists that Brexit has turned them into cannibals. They run as fast as they can, until Patriot slips and is then devoured by the cannibalistic Londoners. Chipton peers at the group from behind the alley and plans to capture them. The group take refuge at an electronics store. Decker decides to turn on a TV, but is zapped by it. Paws inspects it and discovers that every machine has an European microchip. They soon ambushed by a microwave, a blender, an electric knife, a laptop and a toaster. A cash register on the counter spits coins at John. A washing machine attempts to gobble Paws and a waffle iron gnashes at the group like a mangy bulldog. A CD player shoots a disc that slices off John's hand. The group are then run out of the store by the machines from the DIY and gardening section, like a lawnmower, a drill and a weed whacker and a few electronic toys, such as a spelling toy that repeatedly says "KILL and an RC helicopter. The group walk the streets and see a Londoner running from a living phone box, along with traffic lights shooting lasers. They soon hear a honk from a black taxi with a haywire autopilot. The taxi chases them until they hide in another alley. Suddenly, Chipton from above drops a ton of bricks to knock everyone but Josh out. He puts them in a burlap sack and carries them away. Josh follows him. At a meat factory, John opens his eyes to see that Chipton has tied them and is planning to turn them into meat pies, due to Brexit causing a shortage of crumpets and pies. Chipton starts the meat pulveriser until Josh breaks in through a window. He and Chipton soon get into a fight that ends with Josh throwing Chipton into the pulveriser, resulting in Chipton being turned into a pie that Decker takes with him. On Westminster Bridge, Josh looks on his phone and realised that he missed their flight back home. Flaky and Giggles are worried that they are going to die in London. Just then a helicopter arrives. Josh finds out the pilot is Alfred the war veteran bunny. The group hitch a ride and Alfred takes them back home, while London continues burning. The stage curtains close and Drama declares that Halloween is over, but still has time for a musical number. Just then, Sniffles without glasses (Eyes Wide Open), a dirty Petunia (The Cleansing), a legless Nutty on a plate (Die-ting), Icy and Eggy with the chainsaw arm (Resident Eggy), the mutant Giggles (Tooth Be Known), Cryptie holding a TV (Hell-ivision), Cuddles with a leg cast (Lookin' Out My Back Window) and Decker holding the Chipton meat pie appear and all sing along. They end with saying "Happy Halloween!". It is revealed that Lumpy has been watching the whole time and is now sleeping. Deaths and injuries Deaths: * Patriot was devoured by some cannibalistic Londoners. * Chipton was turned into a meat pie when Josh threw him into the meat pulveriser. Injuries: * John had his hand sliced off by a CD from a CD player. Trivia * This episode reflects the United Kingdom's vote to leave the European Union in 2016. * The writer's scary name references Freddy Krueger, the main villain of Nightmare on Elm Street. * Chipton's plan to turn John, Giggles, Decker, Flaky and Paws into meat pies is similar to Sweeney Todd. * The black taxi chasing the group is a reference to the Regular Show episode "Ello Guv'nor". * This is one of the few episodes where machines come to life, the others are Office-sive, Tech-Nophobic and Happy Doom Year. Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes